Bedelia
Bedelia is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. She is Lumpy's girlfriend. Character bio Bedelia grew up in the suburbs of Dublin, Ireland with her parents. But eventually, she ended up having to wear dentures at the very young age of 22. This is because after she'd graduated high school, she dated a very abusive boyfriend in the form of a friend of Big Bullie's known as Big Bruiser. For two years she was beaten with a belt, punched, slapped, kicked, you name it for not giving her boyfriend his way. She'd fight back, but sometimes she'd get lucky and overpower him, and other times she didn't. The event leading up to her having to wear denchers came about when her boyfriend wanted to make love, but she didn't. When she refused, he tried to rape her. I won't go into specifics, but he was very vicious with her. He eventually punched her in the mouth super hard and knocked all her teeth out. So she took a meat tenderizer and beat him into unconsciousness. It was from here that she fled Ireland with dentures in mouth to America. It was here that she met a dim witted, but charming blue moose named Lumpy. Lumpy was charmed by her as well and invited her to stay with him. The biggest thing Bedelia liked about Lumpy was his good nature. Eventually, they confessed their love for each other over a candle lit dinner of lasagne prepared by Lumpy. And they still live together today as a happy moose couple. Personality Bedelia is a bold moose who doesn't take ish from anyone. If you hit her, she's not afraid to hit back. But she doesn't actively look for fights and acts civil towards others, provided they remember their manners. Being in an abusive relationship also toughened her up, making her a hard ass of sorts. Bedelia has a good relation ship with Lumpy and loves him very much. His dim witted antics amuse her most of the time, but other times, they annoy her. Her chagrin with Lumpy's dumbness can sometimes get to the point of her wanting to slap him. Especially if the mistake he made resulted in the injury or death of another person. But regardless, she still loves him very much. Thereare a handful of tree friends who Bedelia is protective of. These include Lumpy, as well as Timid and Toothy and their family. If she hears that harm has befallen any of them, she will stop at nothing to make sure that the damage is fixed and that whoever caused it gets what they have coming to them. Trivia * Bedelia has to wear dentures because her ex boyfriend, Big Bruiser, knocked all her teeth out by punching her in the mouth. * Bedelia actually has both antlers straight, but the artist couldn't be bothered to change the base. * Hailing from Ireland, Bedelia speaks with an Irish accent. Category:Deer and Moose Category:Female Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters